Family Ties
by CarlisleLuvEsme
Summary: What if Jill's test was positive in In Vino Veritas; Will things turned out differently between Hank and Jill? Will they come back together and become a family or will it be the end of the couple permanently?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on the episode In Vino Veritas in season 2 of Royal Pains. This is my first Royal Pains fan fiction story. This is a Hank/Jill coupling so if you don't like this couple for some reason then don't read this. **_

_**Hopefully i'll have the second chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading and positve reviews if you can. thanks  
**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Jill knew something was going on with her body for the last few days. Her cycle was very late for some reason but she knobbed it off as Jill continued walking towards her office as she continued to nibble at her P&J sandwich she brought at the hospital's cafeteria.

Right about to turn into the hallway that lead to her office; she heard her name called out.

"Jill" said a female voice that was heading her way. Jill stopped and looked to see who was calling her. Then she smiled when she saw Divya headed her way.

"What are you doing here?" Jill said politely before taking other bite of her sandwich.

"Just dropped off some blood work for Hank" she said as she stopped next to Jill.

"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?" asked Divya as both women continued walking and stopped in front of Jill's office.

"Yeah sure let me just put these papers on my desk" Jill said as she entered her office and put the stack of papers onto her desk. Just before Jill left her office; Jill stopped in place and started rubbing the sides of her right temple.

"Ouch" she moans in pain slightly. Divya automatically rushes over to her side.

"What's going on, Jill?" she asked as she looked over Jill trying to figure out what happening to her friend.

"These damn headaches just won't stop." Jill said as rubbed her temples hoping it would help stopped the source of her pain.

"How long have you been having these headaches? questioned Divya.

"Been almost two weeks now why?" Jill asked as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at her friend.

Jill knew something was going though her friend's mind as she tries to figure out what her problem was.

"Is there other symptoms?" Divya asked.

"Yeah why?" Jill asked puzzled.

"How long have you and Hank broken up?" asked Divya looking straight at Jill.

Then Divya's question hit Jill. She looked down at her stomach. No she couldn't be. Could she?

"Oh no" Jill said quietly thinking of what may or may not be growing inside her. Her world for now on will be changed forever if she is with child.

"Come on Jill lets go get a pregnancy test for you to take." said Divya as Jill nodded in agreement.

They agreed to take Divya's car as soon as they got in the hospital's parking lot. As soon as they hit the road; Divya spoke up as she drove.

"You know if you want to be real sure; you should see a real doctor to find out if you are pregnant."

"I know" Jill said as she watched quietly as they drove towards a local pharmacy.

About a good 10 minutes later; after parking; both Jill and Divya entered the pharmacy and went straight to find a test for Jill. Not knowing that Evan followed them inside and keep himself hidden so neither woman could notice him. He watched as they picked up several boxes before Jill handed Divya a few dollars before she took off towards the restroom. Divya went over and purchase the box in her hand. Evan mouth dropped when he saw what was in the box.

"Divya's pregnant?" he thought to himself completely shock of hearing about her pregnancy. Evan left the store quietly without Divya knowledge; after purchasing the test; she took the bag to the restroom where Jill was inside waiting for her to hand her the test.

"Ready" Divya asked on the other side of the restroom door.

"I guess so" said Jill as she went and followed the directions on the pregnancy box.

So they waited and waited and waited. So 20 minutes later; Jill came out of the restroom with this strange look on her face and the test in her hand.

"So what did the test say, Jill?" asked Divya.

"The results were positive; I'm pregnant." said Jill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks everybody who read or review this story. As promised here is the next chapter of Family Ties. Hopefully the next update will be up by everybody.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The whole idea thought that Divya was going to be somebody's mother blew Evan away. He always thought she was the type to save herself until marriage but now that idea was shot. So now that she was knocked up could this means she'll be leaving Hank Med faster or with their luck; stay put with them. He couldn't wait until he gets home to tell his brother about the news.

20 minutes later; Evan pulled up to the mansion they were staying in. He quickly parked his car next to his brothers before quickly going inside the building. Hank was working on the computer in the dinning room when Evan came in.

"Divya's pregnant" Evan quickly said.

"What?" said a surprised Hank before he stopped what he was doing.

"Divya's has a bun in her oven" Evan said again.

"How do you know that?" question Hank.

"I saw her and Jill entered a pharmacy earlier today." Evan said as he took a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

"They could have gone in there to get something else. Going inside a pharmacy doesn't mean either woman is pregnant." Hank said before shaking his head in disbelief before continued typing on the computer's keyboards.

"I went inside unnoticed and saw Divya brought a pregnancy test herself."

"Just because you saw her buy the test doesn't mean she the one pregnant." said Hank.

Evan stayed quiet for a few minutes until he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hank must have noticed because he stopped what he was doing and stared at his brother once again.

"Don't call her Evan; if she is pregnant she'll tell us when she is ready to tell us." Hank said.

Evan knew Hank was right. He thought to himself for a few moments before putting his cell back into his pocket then left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile sitting on the back porch steps at Jill's house; both women starred at the ocean neither one knew what to say next.

"So are you planning to tell Hank about the baby?" questioned Divya as she looked over at Jill.

"I have too but I just don't know if I can face him again after I tell him?" Jill said looking really nervous.

"Tell him the truth he has the right to know." said Divya.

"I know but what if he rejects me; what if he doesn't want to knowledge the baby?" said Jill.

"We're figured it out if that comes to that but I betting that everything will turn out right, Jill." said Divya.

"Your right thanks" said Jill.

"From what I learned from watching Hank; he'll make a great father." said Divya.

"I'm known he will if he wants him or her." said Jill as she put her hand over her stomach.

Both women stayed quiet for awhile until Divya's cell went off. She quickly answered it. After only a few moments of talking; Divya hang up.

"Who was that?" questioned Jill as she watched as Divya put her cell back into her purse.

"That was Evan inviting us to dinner at their place tonight." Divya said.

"Do you think either of them expects anything?" questioned Jill as they stood up.

"I don't think so." said Divya.

"Let me go change my blouse before we go." said Jill as she headed inside her house. Divya waited quietly until Jill came back outside a few minutes later.

"Ready?" questioned Divya as they got into her car.

"Ready as I ever am." Jill said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Evan heard Divya's car pulled up to the front of the guest house. So he quickly opened the front door and hurried over to driver's seat to open the door and help her out.

"What was that for, Evan?" Divya said puzzled in Evan's recent behavior. Jill unbuckled her seatbelt and then opened the passenger's door and got out.

Hank must have heard the doors of the car closed as he started heading outside towards him.

"Hey you two, thanks for joining us." He said politely.

"We'll gland to make it Hank." Said Divya as she tried to get far away from Evan as possible.

"We're waiting for one more guest and we're be ready for dinner." Said Hank as the four of them headed inside the house.

"Are we expecting other guest?" questioned Jill as they sat down on the near by couch as Hank and Evan went over to get some refreshments.

"Your usual drink, Jill?" asked Evan as he went over to the bar.

"No thank you just a glass of water will do fine for me." Said Jill.

"Ok." He said before he came back and handed Jill a glass of cold water; then handed Divya something different in what she was expecting. Before sitting down next to Divya.

"What with the orange juice? Said Divya

"You need your vitamins." Said Evan.

"I know you do but you know my favorite drink by now you ding dong." Said Divya as she put the glass down onto the coffee table.

Divya changed the subject of their unusual conversation.

"Jill isn't there something you wanted to say to Hank?" she said looking at her and then to Hank.

Jill gulped loudly before getting lot of courage to say what she wanted to say to him.

"Hank there something I need to tell you."

Hank smiled at Jill waiting to hear what she has to tell him.

"Hank I'm" she said before somebody knocked on the door.

"Hold on Jill" Hank said before getting up and going towards the door.

Jill heard the front door opened and heard a female voice.

"Hey there doctor" that voice said before hearing some short of kissing sounds.

Jill begins to inhale and out hale really quickly.

Divya was the first to see what happening and quickly went over to her.

"Breath Jill just breath" she said. Jill followed her friend's advice.

"What happened?" asked Divya.

"I don't know" she said.

"What happened?" said Hank as he and his guest came into the living room.

Jill looked up and saw this beautiful blonde woman standing next to Hank.

"She was coking on a piece of ice but she fine now." Said Divya as she noticed Hank's friend.

"What something to drink, Emily?" asked Hank.

"Sure anything that's is strong." She said before sitting down next to Evan.

"So who are you?" Evan asked.

"This is Dr Emily Peck." Said Hank as he handed her the drink and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"She's joining HankMed as other doctor." He said proudly as he kissed her on her right cheek.

"And his new girlfriend." Said Jill suspiciously.

"Yeah we are involved, is that all right?" he asked at her. Why would she has a prolbem with this, she the one who ended their relationship before unless she still has feelings for him. Hank thought to himself.

"It's your life I shouldn't tell you who to date or not." Jill said trying to fight the sudden tears.

"You know what I don't find myself hungry. I think I'll head back home." Jill said as she got up and headed towards the front door.

"Wait Jill I'll take you back home." Said Jill as she quickly got up and followed her friend.

"What just happened?" questioned Hank.

"Jill properly feels jealous that other woman has taken her place as the love of your life." Said Evan.

Hank nodded but something is telling him something was wrong and that explaining was only just the half of it.

About 15 min later, Divya came back to the mansion with a angry look on her face.

"How's your friend?" Dr. Peck asked as Hank got up from his seat on the pouch to fit Divya some dinner.

"Doing ok I guess." Divya said as she sat down in the empty chair across them. Evan had this weird look on his face.

"I got you something" Evan said before getting up from his seat to get what he was getting.

"OK what's going on? Why is Evan being so dam nice to me all day?" Divya asked.

"It's either he wants something or …he wants you to do something in his favor" said Hank as he puts her plate in front of her.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Hank said as he went back to his seat next to Emily.

Evan finally came out with a bunch of balloons saying "Congratulations" as he handed it to her.

"These are for you from all of us of HanksMed." He said as he sat back down at his seat.

"Congrats on what" questioned Divya.

"On your baby" Evan said.

Divya's mouth dropped in wasn't expected that announcement.

**Chapter 4 Part 2 is in the works as we speak .**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 2

"Why do you think I'm the one pregnant?" Divya asked politely as she handed the balloons back to Evan.

"Oh" Evan stuttered for a few moments before coming up with an answer.

I saw you and Jill entering the Pharmacy earlier today." He said.

"You followed us there?" She said looking a little angry.

Evan nodded agreeing in what she said.

"Did you see me use the pregnancy test in the box?" she said.

"No but I just expected it was you." Evan said.

"Off course you did but you didn't even notice Jill wasn't with Me." said Divya.

Hank was the first to connect the dots.

"Jill's pregnant isn't she?" He said quietly still in shock of the announcement but not quietly enough for those not to hear him.

Divya nodded.

"When did she find out?" he asked.

"Just today but until she goes see a doctor; the pregnancy test was positive." Said Divya

"So your telling us that I'm going to be an Uncle." Evan said excitedly.

"Apparently yeah you are." said Divya.

"That's so cool." Said Evan.

"Hank are you ok?" asked Divya as she noticed the blank expression on Hank's face.

"Was she trying to tell me that before Emily arrived earlier?"

Divya nodded yes.

"I need to go and talk to her." He said getting up.

He looked down at his current girlfriend forgetting that she was there until now.

"I'm so sorry Emily" he said.

"That's alright, just go talk to her." She said. Hank nodded and hurried into the house to grab his keys.

**Meanwhile**

Jill was curled up in her comforter on her bed crying. When her phone went off. She sniffled before answered the phone.

After a few minutes of listening to the other end speaking; Jill spoke up.

"I'm on my way." She said before hanging up the phone sat up on the edge of her bed; bend down and grabbed her shoes then quickly put them on. Soon after she grabbed her purse and keys and went downstairs. She opened the door when Hank was preparing to knock on her door.

"Hank" Jill was the first to speak.

"Jill we need to talk." He said.

Jill knew instantly that he knew about the baby.

"I can't right now, Hank" she said as she hurriedly moved pass him to shut her front door and locked both top and bottom locks.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Hank. He put his hands on her shoulders. He looked like he was about to move in and kiss her but he didn't.

"You were about to tell me about the baby right before Emily showed up?" he asked pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I wasn't sure how I was going to do it though after what we been though with our break up and Charlie." Jill said with tears coming down her face once again that night.

"We're figured this out together." Hank said as she moved away from him.

"I need to get to the hospital." Jill said as they both step down from the porch and headed towards Jill's car.

"Are you or the baby all right?" Hank said worriedly.

"I'm fine; there are some problems at the hospital that need my knowlegement tonight." She said.

"I'll let you get to work; just call me when you get home tonight." Hank said. Jill smiled slightly before nodding in agreement before she got into her car and pulled out of her driveway into the street and then took off.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Hank said in disbelievement as he started headed towards his car.

Then the thought came to mind. Where does this put him and Jill at now? This child will forever bind them together and what will happen to his relationship with Emily?


End file.
